


Angel To Die

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Angst, Comas - Freeform, Depression, Drug Use, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Canon Divergence (Backstories), Multi, Post-Last Episode, Slow Burn Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: No one really knew what the strange school they'd ended up in was or what happened when people dissapeared but they all came up with theories and the sensible ones became well known 'fact'. One thing they knew for sure was that they'd all died... hadn't they?((A fic taking place after the end of the last episode of Angel Beats, I'm trying to be canon compliant but I'm making up the back stories of a lot of people since I don't really know them. I'll update every Monday! Also the title is based of the song 'A-team'))





	Angel To Die

Otonashi collapsed to the floor if he barely noticed it. Sobs racked his body, shaking him to the very core as he cried desperately over all of it. Once the tears started they wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t make them, but why would he want to anyway? His it felt like his world had been shattered. It had been shattered. If his lungs hurt and his head pounded and he couldn’t see through the tears then who cared? He felt agony inside it was only fitting that he’d feel it physically too. There was no one to see him cry, anyway. No one left.

It wasn’t just Kinade leaving that had him in this state. It was all of it, the build up of absolutely everything he wasn’t allowed to show he was feeling because he had to stay strong. Like a doctor by a patient’s bedside he had to stay strong and collected, be calm and kind; he had to guide others to wellness despite what he felt.

He had to not only stand back and let his friends disappear before his very eyes but actually help the process. He just had to because it was the right thing to do, his feelings be damned. Every time a single person was obliterated it felt like another stab through his heart, his universes was ripped apart seam by seam.

With every person it was like another red hot coal was stuffed into his chest, every time it became more unbearable, more like he couldn’t possibly contain the pain. But he had to smile and be encouraging, sell his soul piece by piece. If he’d ever became a doctor at least he knew that he’d have had a good bedside manner.

Otonashi didn’t know when he’d stopped crying, maybe his body could physically produce no more tears. He lay still, collapsed against the pavement. The concrete was rough against his cheek, almost painful, but he didn’t notice it. He couldn’t even feel the pain anymore, he just felt so numb. He was almost delirious. He was exhausted.

Otonashi let his eyes fall closed, his eyelids mildly soothing against his hit and stinging eyes. He’d let them go one by one but when it got closer to him he realised he couldn’t do it. Everyone had a purpose in life, this experience had taught him that. Iwasawa was born to sing, he was born to help others. It was ironic, really, how helping others left you more alone than anyone else. So bitterly alone.

But when it got down to only him and one other Otonashi had realised that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be alone. He’d always lived for others, it was his only function. How was he supposed to survive alone? He’d wanted Kanade to stay, he’d needed Kanade to stay. In a bought of uncharacteristic selfishness he’d begged her to. It wasn’t fair, why wasn’t he allowed to ask for something once in a while? Why did he never ever get what he wanted ever? Every single time he started to make something of himself it was cut short.

Anyone. Please. It didn’t have to be Kanade, he just didn’t want to be alone. He wanted his friends, he wanted the not-life he’d had here when, although he was dead, he’d felt alive for the first time. It didn’t even have to be his friends, although he missed them and longed for their presence with all his figurative heart, it could be anyone. He needed anyone, anyone at all, just someone to put an end to this agonising loneliness, someone to let him know that this wasn’t it. He wasn’t going to be there for eternity alone waiting. Please. Anyone… please, please…  
*******  
To Hinata the world was white. It was a blinding, searing, numbing white. He groaned and shifted slightly, well it was good at least that he still had a sense of hearing and the ability of movement in the afterlife.

All this white… was this heaven? He was surprised, to be sure. He’d never really thought about where he’d go when he died but Hinata didn’t think it’d be heaven. He was a lazy, worthless, good-for-nothing waste of space that’d never contributed to society positively or not, what place would he have in heaven?

But as the world suddenly came into focus, doubt stemmed in Hinata’s stomach. That’s strange… did heaven have white ceiling panels? And what was that beeping? It sounded like a bomb or something… it was getting more and more rapid. What happened when it reached it’s maximum? Would something explode? Was Angel attacking them? No… Kanade was with them, she was really good. Then who’d planted this bomb?

It was when he attempted to call for help that Hinata realised there was something covering his mouth. A surge of panic came over him. It was to firmly pressed over his mouth and nose, there was no space to breath. He was being suffocated! Sure, he couldn’t die but suffocation was such a long and painful way to go.

He reached up to take the plastic cover thing off his mouth, at least he tried to. Something was holding his wrists down, and his ankles. He thrashed against his bonds, a bought of panic overcoming him. The beeping noise just got louder and more rapid. Confusion, exhaustion and pain overcame him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t…

“Oh damn!” A voice to his side muttered a curse. Hinata heard rapid footfalls before a face appeared above him. A person, a woman, looked down at him. She had hair tied back in a professional looking bun, thick black framed glasses and a concerned frown. She wore a white jacket and a stethoscope was strewn around her neck.

“Calm down. Shhh it’s okay, kid, just breath. It’s only a panic attack, nothing’s really going to happen to you. You’re all okay now. Try to take slow, steady breaths.” She instructed calmly with a soft voice that couldn’t help but make Hinata calm down. In the back of his mind, Hinata noted that the beeping slowed too.

With the panic gone, Hinata looked once again at the ceiling, this time through watery eyes. He concentrated on breathing, trying to ignore the way that everything hurt, physically and mentally. He just pushed that away, as best he could, and continued to breath.

“There you go. See? That’s better. You’re okay.” The lady encouraged “Hey, if you want to talk you can, unless otherwise instructed, just take the oxygen mask off. But put it back on after, you still need it.” Oxygen mask? Hinata frowned, confused. He was confused about everything, really. Where was Otonashi? Yuri? Oh yeah… he’d been obliterated. Now where was he? Wait, he could ask the lady, she said he could.

He attempted to lift his arms before hesitating, remembering his restraints. He looked at the woman questioningly, thrashing his hands to try to make his point.  
“Oh, sorry!” The woman blushed “I… I forgot about that. Here.” She said, lifting the mask off. Instantly, everything felt different. It was harder for him to breath, his lungs ached and heaved. It also hurt against his throat, which he now realised was raw.

Hinata opened his mouth and tried to talk. It hurt, his throat really was in a bad state. It felt like he hadn’t spoken in days too. All that came out was a strangled moan. He frowned in frustration at himself and attempted again, this time it worked.

“Where…” he cut off into a fit of coughs, gasping, eyes wide with panic before he regained his control “Where ‘m-I?” He managed, words croaky and barely intelligible. He cut off into gasps and the woman pressed the mask back against his mouth, which he was grateful for.

“That was a really amazing try at talking again! Well done, I can tell you’re a fighter.” She encouraged with a warm smile before answering “This is West Town Public Hospital. Welcome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I don't know if there's actually anyone reading because this doesn't appear to be a very large fanbase on this website but oh well! Thank you for reading :3 I will publish a new chapter every Monday, please comment your opinions on this. Is this a good start? Do you like this idea? Are you intrigued for where this is going? Tell me in the comments! Until next week, bye!


End file.
